Rock a bye Sue
by sharingstories2
Summary: Whilst babysitting Jack's niece Sue is kidnapped, now the team must find her, even if it means discovering the F.B.I's biggest and best kept secret, they just hoped that Jack would live to see Sue returned home because with the amount of twists and turns Jack may just go insane before they find her.
1. GONE GONE

**A/N I just made up a few of the other character names as I don't know if they actually exist**

Jack remembered the day quite clearly, the day she had disappeared. She had offered to baby sit his niece, Hayley, Hayley loved Sue and more importantly Levi so he agreed. Unfortunately two hours after being at work Hayley called him.  
"Uncle Jack!" she screamed, he voice strained. Jack sat upright, scared  
"Hayley, what's wrong?" he said already grabbing his coat  
"They grabbed her Uncle Jack and now I'm all alone with Levi!" Hayley began to sob down the phone and Jack felt his heart break, he motioned to the others and handed Bobby his keys.  
"Hayley I'm on my way but is there anyone else there?" Hayley said no as Bobby sped down the streets, using the siren to make cars move.  
"Hayley I'm going to hang up now but we're right outside okay?" he heard her mutter okay before barging into Sue's apartment and the sight made him feel like throwing up. He took in the smashed glass, the blood coating the surfaces and how Sue was nowhere to be found. He only had time to blink before Hayley smashed into him.  
"Uncle Jack!" she cried as the others stepped in and went to work. Jack was soothing Hayley when Bobby called him. With Hayley next to him he walked over to his best friend to find Levi whining softly on the floor. Jack's chest began to heave slightly as he ran a hand over Levi.  
"Oh Levi" Hayley dropped to the floor and kissed the dogs head.  
"Jack, he needs a vet. I dunno what happened but it doesn't look good" at this Hayley perked up  
"He saved me Uncle Jack, when the mean men tried to grab me he attacked them. I'm just sad he couldn't protect Auntie Sue" the agents raised their eyes at 'Auntie Sue' but didn't question it.

Jack spun to Lucy  
"You know the vet he usually goes to?" Lucy nodded  
"Good, I don't care if you're needed back at the beauro, stay with Levi until the vet allows, the rest of you try and find out what happened, Bobby you and I are going to get Hayley some ice cream and have a chat" everyone stared at him. Wondering how he could keep his cool until they realised he was still in shock. They just hoped he wouldn't get himself in trouble looking for her.

When Jack handed Hayley her ice cream he noticed how shaky she was, not surprising considering what had happened.  
"Hayley" Bobby began, Jack jumped he forgot that his friend was there. Bobby knelt down in front of the little girl.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" The little girl looked at her ice cream intently.  
"They knocked at the door…. She looked through the eye piece thing in the door. Auntie sue then hid me in a closet and told Levi that no matter what he had to stay with me. I don't really know what happened next but they shouted a lot and I was scared so Levi licked my face. Auntie sue fought back but they took her anyway, one of the men came towards me but Levi bit him. The other man told the man that came towards me that I wasn't part of the deal and killing me would result in Uncle Jack going on the r… ramp… rampage? The man kicked Levi and glared at me before going away. It was really scary." When she finished Jack pulled her into his arms, he would get whoever took Sue but right now he had to help his Niece. Bobby looked at Jack and nodded, whoever grabbed Sue was obviously interested in only her and when the team found them they wouldn't be interested much longer.


	2. Hush little Jackie

For the next two days the team worked effortlessly to try and find their fallen comrade but to no avail, It was only when someone said that the family is usually notified after two days that Jack realised he was about to make one of the hardest phone calls in his career. When he had finished the Thomas's said they would fly over on the next flight and Jack would meet them at their hotel. He loved Sue's parents and hated the fact that he was about to break their hearts.

Carla Thomas sat with baited breath as her daughters training officer explained that Sue was taken whilst babysitting his niece. He told them that they had the entire F.B.I and police force looking for her but had yet to find a solid lead. Mr Thomas pulled his wife into a hug.  
"Is your last name Hudson?" Jack nodded  
"Sue told us that she was dating a Mr Hudson… is that you?" Jack felt a lump grow in his throat.  
"Yes sir" Mr Thomas didn't say anything but Carla spoke up from her husband's arms.  
"She said that it was a secret because of F.B.I rules but you made her happy. So than you" Jack nodded and smiled before leaving the distraught parents.

When Jack got home that night he found a letter on his doorstep. He picked it up and read it, his fists balling in anger.

 ** _Hush, little Jackie don't say a word,  
Sue's gonna buy you a mockingbird._**

 ** _And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
you can't buy sue a diamond ring_**

 ** _And if that diamond ring don't work,  
you're gonna find Sue in the earth. _**

She had only been gone a few days and already his torment was beginning. ** _  
_**


	3. Allie

When Jack showed the note to his friends they all questioned the diamond ring but Jack said nothing apart from that it was his business and wasn't important. So the team set to work and began to get increasing frustrated as they could make neither heads of tails of the note. The 'sue in the ground' was a bit self-explanatory but the fact that there was a mocking bird didn't make sense. Bobby thought it meant that a snitch would tell them where Sue was but Jack knew that wasn't correct. He had spoken to every snitch he knew and had tracked down Howie who to Jacks amusement was downright disgusted that he wasn't informed sooner. Howie always had a soft spot for Sue and Jack knew if Howie could he would find the woman. Jack just hoped it was soon, it had been a week and a half since her disappearance. Hayley was reunited with her mother and they were both living in a hotel nearby. Jack had to admit it was comforting to know that even if sue wasn't hear that his sister and niece were, he just felt guilty that he had to call his sister off holiday so she could take Hayley away from himself, he was barely functioning never mind looking after a ten year old.

Lucy watched as Jack self-destructed. Sure Sue's disappearance affected them all but everyone knew that Sue and Jack were basically a couple even if they refused to admit it and it was in her friends name that she made a pot of coffee and marched over to his desk. She placed the coffee next to him and fixed him a glare.  
"You my friend are drinking that and getting some sleep" he looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.  
"Lucy surely you understand that I can't do that, what if we find her and I'm asleep?" Lucy smiled at him.  
"If we find her you will be awoken but she'd tell you what I'm telling you now, you are no help to anyone like this. Don't disrespect her by working yourself to an early grave" Jack looked at her sadly but did as she asked anyway, he knew better than to argue with her.

It was an hour later when Jack was awoken to shouting outside.  
"What the hell? Don't you be messing with us!" he heard Bobby shout  
"I'm not and I will tell you everything as soon as I speak to Jack!" Jack shot up as he heard Allie's voice. He stumbled out of the room bleary eyed and with clothes rustled.  
"Allie?" the woman turned around and stopped short.  
"Jack…. I know where Sue is."

Jack never thought that he would be sat across from the girl that once held his heart in the interrogation room. Yet he never thought that he would be hearing what she was telling him either.  
"You have to understand Jack, I was hurt and angry that you choose…. Someone like her over me…" At this jack lost his temper.  
"You mean someone who's deaf! For god's sake Allie just because you're angry doesn't mean you can help someone kidnap her, you knew they were criminals so why the **** did you tell them her weakness! I mean even if helping to kidnap her wasn't bad enough Hayley was there! They could've killed her!" Allie paled.  
"Jack they just told me they were going to have a word with her, that they could only do that if I told them where about she lived then they were only going to chat, they never said they were gonna hurt her! "Jack felt tears run down her face.  
"Yet you did, it would be common sense that two strange men asking where Sue lived were going to hurt her. Your jealousy may have just killed a federal agent… and the woman I loved" he then turned on his heel and as Allie called out for him he felt the burning desire to shoot her. She was dead to him.

When he explained to the others what had happened they too grew frustrated. Allie's story was that two men had approached her, offered her a way back to Jack if she told them where Sue lived. Yet Allie knew they were criminals. The team all stared at Jack as he gave out orders.  
"She gave us an address now grab a swat team and move out!"


	4. Jack and Jill

Jack would never have thought that kidnappers would be hidden in a suburban paradise but when he got inside the dream life he understood why. Most of the neighbourhood was deserted and as the team moved in they were met with a sight that made Jack's heart drop. The interior was black and there furniture was none existent. Wallpaper peeled from the walls and ceiling. It looked like a creepy haunted house. The S.W.A.T team moved in and declared the house clear. Jack wandered into the back room and gasped. A blood spatter coated the walls, underneath the blood splatter was a chair, nailed to the floor with a disk in the middle. Jack picked up the disk and read the note attached.  
 **Jack and Sue went up the hill to find a place to hide  
jack fell down and broke his crown  
And Sue went missing**

 **Up Jack got, and home he trot  
As fast as he could caper  
He went to bed to dream of her  
as she disappeared into the vapour**

He clenched his fist and stormed out of the crime scene, back to the office. He didn't spare anyone a glance as he put the CD in.

 _Sue appeared on the screen, laughing alongside Jack. They were both running up a hill, racing to the top when suddenly Sue fell, pulling Jack on top of her. Both parties blushed, jack hovered for a minute before engaging Sue in a kiss, a passionate kiss. Said kiss was interrupted by Levi jumping on top of the pair as Jack rolled off the top of Sue._

 _The scene changed to Sue in the house, smoke infecting the air she breathed. Her hair was ashen and her clothes singed but other than that and the smoke she seemed okay. As her picture disappeared from view a clock appeared._

 _A clock reading thirty six hours._

Nobody said anything about the intimate moment nor did they say anything about the way Jack stormed out of the office, they just stood shocked.

When Jack stormed into the holding cell he promised he would remain calm but the picture of her sat there looking unaffected made him squirm in rage.  
"You lied! She wasn't there!" he screamed, she just looked at him and smiled  
"But she was… you see I could never lie to you but how was I meant to know that they had moved lil old Sue" Bobby walked by just in time to stop Jack as he flung himself at the girl.

"Jack, Jack…. She's not worth it!" Jack shoved Bobby off him and sorted his clothes out.  
"I always swore that I would never hit a woman… you're just lucky Bobby was here" and then he stormed out. Bobby turned to Allie.  
"Your plan backfired now you've lost him forever. Just so you know as well as being arrested for assisted kidnapping of an agent Jack will get you charged with impeding an investigation and just being a plain bitch. You're going to go away for a while and to be honest I don't care but leave Jack out of it." Then the Aussie followed his brother in arms.


	5. Little Miss Sue

For the next 12 hours Jacks team searched high and low for any sign of Sue, yet they came up with nothing. Jack was beginning to lose hope that they would find you, they only had twenty-four hours left. Myles tried to help him in his usual snarky way and Bobby tried to keep him busy but Jack's mind was plagued with thoughts of Sue's death. It was reaching the thirteenth hour when Jack received an email

 ** _Little Miss Thomas sat on a secret  
letting her time run away  
Along came the truth  
Who sat down beside her  
And took Miss Thomas away_**

Underneath was a picture of Sue sat with Randy and the head of the F.B.I and a letter between them. Jack stared at the picture, confused.  
"Myles, get me Randy" the agent stared at Jack for a moment before doing as asked. Twenty minutes later Randy appeared  
"What do you want Jack, I have a meeting in twenty minutes" Jack showed him the picture and the affect was instantaneous, Randy paled and his hands shook.  
"Where did you get that?" he asked.  
"What is happening in this picture?" Jack retorted. Randy stared at Jack  
"It's the signing of Sue's contract" Randy told him. Jack took one look at Randy and knew he was lying  
"Has anyone ever told you not to lie to an F.B.I agent?" Jack asked, Randy looked perplexed.  
"It may not be the signing of her contract but it is classified, beyond your level" Jack stared at Randy in horror. The entire room crowded to see Jacks next words.  
"Randy… Sue's going to die if we don't find out what happened in that room, what secret does she know!" jack yelled.  
"You're going to have to go through the correct channels to find that out Jack I'm sorry!" and then agent Randy disappeared. Jack remained calm, to the surprise of everyone else.  
"Well, it looks like we're breaking into Randy's office."

So, the plan was set into motion, the quickest plan in the history of plans. Jack contacted Howie, someone who knows how to pick locks would be more than helpful. They then got hold of Randy's timetable and planned the best to infiltrate his office. The plan was set forty minutes after Randy had been summoned for Jack.

Myles stood in the hallway, looking for anyone that could disrupt their plans whilst Howie picked the lock. When the locked was picked, Jack ran inside and began searching through Randy's files. Jack was beginning to lose hope until Howie yelled for him.  
"I think I found something"

Under the title _Little Miss Muffet_ was a file, most of it was redacted but Jack could get the general idea. Sue was indeed sat on a secret, a secret that shows the F.B. I's biggest secret yet before Jack could read anymore Tara ran in  
"Randy will be here any moment" she said. Jack nodded and got his phone, taking pictures of the file before grabbing Howie and running back to the ball pin.

When he got there, everyone turned to look at him, he took a deep breath  
"It seems that unfortunately this is much bigger than all of us. Sue stumbled upon a secret that if revealed could change the face of the F.B.I…" everyone stared at Jack before reading the file and gasping. The F.B.I stood for truth and justice but this…. This changed things.

Sue sat in a dark room, staring at a screen that linked to the F.B. I's office. It was late, very late and the only person in the office was Jack and she could see tears rolling down his face as he stared at the picture of the two of them. Sue felt her heart break, she wished more than anything in that moment that she could see him one last time. She knew this was her own fault, she had stumbled upon the file but she didn't have to read it, if there was anything she learnt at the F.B.I it was that in some cases secrets are best kept secret. She wished that she hadn't seen that file, maybe then the man who had kidnapped her would be at home with his kids instead of with her. She just hoped that her team wouldn't kill themselves looking for her, that would be one thing she wouldn't be able to bear and with that endearing thought she slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
